


One Tequila Two Tequila

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila is neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tequila Two Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbar/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: I can't believe Cactus Judy wouldn't already know about this.  
> Disclaimer: _Welcome to Night Vale_ and all related characters are property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. _The X-Files_ and all related characters are property of Chris Carter, Fox Studios, and 1013. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Scully," Mulder says warningly, as Carlos says, "Cecil..." in the same tone. They glance at each other and look away.

"One more," Scully says. 

If Cecil were anyone else, Mulder thinks Scully's icy stare would have pinned him to the wall. But Cecil is blithe, bubbly, and far more coherent than anyone ought to be after four shots of tequila.

"Tequila! How _neat_ ," Cecil says. "Carlos, we have to tell Cactus Jane about this."

"One, two, three," Scully says grimly, and she and Cecil slam back one last shot. 

Carlos and Mulder lock eyes and shrug. Morning will be painful.


End file.
